


Dreaming Through

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre series, pre slash, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Shiro would, at first, day dream as he waited between meals and fights.  Those consisted of life back home earth.  His family, friends, memories.Every so often when he slept he'd have a reprieve from the nightmares of his captors and the lives he took to live himself.  Those usually starred Keith and Shiro couldn't even find the energy to convince himself he was surprised.





	

It took everything Shiro had to get him through each day. At first, the shock of learning that yes, there is life out there, no, they definitely did not come in peace, made the beginnings of his captivity a blur. His instincts constantly shifting between fight and flight but being unable to fulfill either.

He's sure he was like a scared and wild animal, trying to process what happened, trying to find a way out.

But as the days (Weeks? Months?) went on, Shiro found a way to survive. 

He'd went from prisoner to prisoner that fights other, he assumed, prisoners and the thing that kept him going was dreaming.

Shiro would, at first, day dream as he waited between meals and fights. Those consisted of life back home earth. His family, friends, memories. 

Every so often when he slept he'd have a reprieve from the nightmares of his captors and the lives he took to live himself. Those usually starred Keith and Shiro couldn't even find the energy to convince himself he was surprised. 

He wasn't. Once upon a time, the old Shiro, kept things locked away. Having more than friendly feelings for his friend 2 years his junior, one that he took under his wing, so to speak, was something the aspiring pilot had to push way down.

To not ruin the friendship that started shaky. To keep his focus on his studies, his craft.

But out here he let himself indulge in the dreams. Some more explicit than others, but really, the ones that shook him most contained the sweet words, that smile, the hugs.

Because he knew he loved him and now he'd never have a chance to tell him, to find out if there could have been something, to be greedy and have space and Keith.

Now he only had space. In a way he never imagined.

The dreams stopped for awhile when he got that arm. Shiro's mind shut down, body exhausted, and apathy ran through his veins. He didn't even have the nightmares.

Maybe he didn't sleep.

Then one day he was dreaming again. It was bright, a good dream then. And Keith's face, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes searching.

Yes, this would be a good one, Shiro thought.

"Keith...". His hand, the real one, touched his friend's cheek and if he could he'd smile at the way those eyes widened.

A very good dream and he'd enjoy it to the fullest.

"Shiro?" His name was barely a whisper and he willed himself up until-

"Is he awake? You sure we shouldn't like, take him somewhere? I don't think this first aid kit will cut it."

"And there's no real food. How do you live off of beans and...I don't even know what this is, dude. Gross."

"Is it really him? Takashi Shirogane? From the Kerberos mission?"

Three voices he didn't know, and Keith's attention went scowling towards them.

Not a dream. 

...

Not. A. Dream.

Shiro sat up quickly, a firm hand hitting his chest.

"Shiro." Keith's voice, loud and clear and better than he could ever make it sound in his head. "Lay back down. We...we don't know what's happened to you yet."

"Dude came falling from space. Right? That was him, am I right?"

"Air...I just need air." Shiro gently pulled Keith's hand away and stood, going outside to clear his head.

He was back. This was real.

Metal fingers tightened and opened. It was all real.

"It's good to have you back."

And he had another chance.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
